Shadonden
by Riyo K. Katanna
Summary: So you've already got an idea of what my friends and I are like. Now, what if we all somehow got to Hogwarts? MAYHEM I TELL YOU! The Sorting Hat makes a new house, Jamie somehow releases Fluffy, and Dumbledore begins to loose it. But why are we here?
1. Thunder and Bright Light

Me: "Yeah, I must be insane"

Kenshin: "My idiotic hikari decided to stay up just so she could start a Harry Potter fanfic."

Me: *yawn* "I'm tired."

Kenshin: "What she means to say is that she notices that she threw some inside jokes into this fic. She'd like you to ignore those."

Me: "I think I'll go to bed soon."

Kenshin: "Translation: I do not own Harry Potter."

Me: *hands Kenshin piece of paper*

Kenshin: (reading) "Please excuse this pathetic plot. I do not mean for this to sound so much like one of my other fics. I am not planning for it to turn out like that one at all. This one is supposed to be a lot funnier, if Rath and I remember all those jokes we made up about Harry Potter. I know this chapter isn't much. Please bear with me. Thank you."

=^o.o^=

I can't say the day was a normal day. It started with me telling my friends that one of my ancestors on my Chinese side of the family was actually Dutch. During Snack I made the mistake of running behind Laurie while she was on the swings- and ended up getting kicked in the head. All through Latin Kenshin mentally scolded me. Luckily this time I did not scream "Shut the hell up, already!" in the middle of class. I went absolutely mental during Lunch, which I havn't done in a while. The end-of-season sports party at the end of the day didn't improve my condition. There was an unexpected downpour right after school ended, so we were unable to so outside before heading to study hall. And that was when things really started to get crazy. 

The first thing we noticed was that there weren't that many people down there in the commons. There was the receptionist, a few sixth and fifth graders in the French room, and Ms. Watson just leaving the library, but that was all. 

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Library instead," I suggested when we got downstairs.

"Why?" questioned Cassidy.

"Well, because all the fifth and sixth graders are in the French room, and it's a known fact that they'll go to any means to got on our nerves. Besides, no one's in the Library."

All three shrugged and followed me in. As Jamie entered, she switched off the lights. The room immediately became very dark, due to the great thunderstorm outside. Cassidy squealed.

"Turn those back on!"

"Why?" asked Jamie. "I thought you liked the dark."

"Not when it's this dark."

"It's too bright with the lights on," I argued

"Yes," agreed Laurie.

"We can hardly see!"

"Correction: You can hardly see."

There was a bright flash of lightening and a deafening crash of lightening.

"TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!"

"Fine, fine." Jamie walked back to the switch and turned the lights back on. "Happy now?"

Laurie shook her head. "But I liked the dark."

"Well, if Jamie hadn't turned the lights back on, Cassidy would have gone all Macys on us."

Cassidy picked up on of the Library pillows and threw it at me. "Shut up!" I dodged, but it still hit me.

"Hey!" I picked up the pillow and threw it at her, missing and hitting Jamie.

"Yo!" she yelled, picking up two pillows and hurling them at both of us. Before we knew it, the three of us were throwing pillows at each other.

"Stop!" Laurie yelled. "Riyo, Cassidy, and Jamie, if Ms. Watson sees you-"

Jamie and I froze as Cassidy threw the pillow she had been holding at me.

"Yes Mommy," Jamie and I replied. "But Mommy, Daddy was-"

"If your brother was here-"

I shut up and sat down. "Great. We'll definitely get in trouble for having a pillow fight. Now what are we supposed to do?"

Laurie sat down next to me. "Yeah, there isn't ever really anything for us to do in study hall."

Jamie grinned. "Oh, we'll probably come up with something."

I caught her grin. "Wait a sec-" I got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Laurie.

"No where. C'mon, Jamie."

I walked out of the Library in to the commons with Jamie following behind. I leaned against the Library door so Cassidy and Laurie couldn't follow to listen in.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Basilisk-"

"Yeah-"

"Perfect set-up. You heard how Cassidy freaked."

"We still have to figure out everything it says-"

"Oh, yeah. We can just look it up in the book-"

"I get the book, you sneak around and turn off the lights-"

"Hai-"

It was then that I noticed Cassidy banging against the door.

"Let me out!"

I stepped away from the door, and Cassidy came stumbling out. "What were you talking about?"

I walked by her back into the Library, Grabbing the second Harry Potter book off the shelf. "Nothing." I opened to the table of contents, looking for the chapter that had what I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy inquired again.

"Nothing."

Cassidy made a grab for the book.

"Hey!" I ran and jumped on top of the table in the middle of the room, trying to get the book out of her reach.

"Riyo-" warned Laurie. Jamie was standing in the doorway, right by the light switch.

"Now whatever would make you think we were up to something?" she said in her false innocent voice.

"Jamie-"

There was a lightening flash, and a crash louder than the first. I jumped, dropping the book on the floor. The lights flickered, than went out.

"Shit-"

"JAMIE!"

"It wasn't me. I swear!" We all heard Jamie start flicking the light switch on and off, all in vain. "The power must be busted."

"Dude!"

"Yeah, I know, this is actually pretty cool."

"No, dude, look at the book!"

We all looked at the book. It had fallen on the floor open to one of the pages in the front of the book, the page that said _Also by J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_. The word were glowing, bright and growing larger.

"Dude, what tha-" I jumped down from the table, but before I could land, the type exploded in bright light, blinding us all. Next thing I knew, instead of landing on the Library's soft, carpeted floor, I ended up on my back on a cold, hard, stone floor. I no longer seemed to be wearing my school uniform, but a black robe instead.

"Oh my gosh, Riyo, are you ok?" I heard Cassidy ask. Her voice sounded different, but I couldn't figure out how.

"Miss McCarthy, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

I looked up, straight into the face of Professor McGonagall. Uh-oh, I thought. This can't be good.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Fifth House

I stumbled up from where I stood and looked around. I had landed in front of the Great Staircase. Jamie, Cassidy, and Laurie were all standing at the top with a bunch of other students, looking down at me. It appeared that I had fallen down from where they stood. It definitely felt like that.

"I'm ok," I mumbled. "Just tripped"

Professor McGonagall dismissed it with a wave of her hand. 

"All First Years follow me."

I waited at the foot of the stairs until Jamie, Cassidy, and Laurie caught up.

"What the hell?" Jamie mumbled as we followed behind everyone.

"No idea."

Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall, which looked a lot like how it did in the movie. The teacher's table was set up at the front. There sat Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout, and all the other Professors, except for McGonagall, of course.

"Must be the first one."

By the table sat the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall lined up all the first years in front of it.

"Wonder where Harry Potter is," I said as she started explaining the Sorting Hat. The other three stopped and looked around.

"Strange, I don't see him," said Laurie. "In fact," she pointed out, "I don't see any of the major characters."

Jamie tried to look around the crowd. "No Ron, no Hermione, none of the Weasleys-"

"But there's Malfoy, and Neville, and Nearly Headless Nick-"

"And all the teachers are here-"

All together: "Weird."

"McCarthy, Riyo," Professor McGonagall called out. Evidently, the Sorting ceremony had started without us noticing.

I walked up to the Sorting Hat and threw in on my head. _Might as well get this over with_, I thought.

__

Hi there! said the Sorting Hat to me. _How ya doin'?_

I sat there in shock. _What did you just say to me?_

Something wrong? All I did was ask you how you were doing.

Since when did the Sorting Hat talk like that?

Why can't I talk like that? 

Well, it just seems a little strange haw you recite poetry and at the same time greet people by saying "HI!"

Poetry? I gave that up ages ago. Got tired of it. Never really liked it anyway. Was all Dumbledore's idea, anyway. Now lets see what house you should be in. Hmmmwhat the heck? You shouldn't be here! You're not even a witch.

I know that! I'm half elf half-cat demon.

Well duh. What else would you be?

You can tell?

Are you doubting me?

No, I just didn't know you could tell. My friends and I some how ended up here and we have no clue how or why. Would you know anything about that?

Oh, so you're not from around here. Well, in that case, you should be in-

"SHADONDEN!"

The whole hall fell silent. A few gasps came from the teacher's table. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but do you mind repeating what you just said? I'm not sure we all heard you correctly."

"I said Shadonden," the hat snapped. "Didn't you hear be the first time? Oh, and the same to all the other McCarthy's."

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Please, I believe you have over looked the fact that there is no Shadonden house."

"Hey, I get to chose house they go into, right? If I say they go into Shadonden, they go into Shadonden. If you don't have it, oh well, too bad for you."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well then, the McCarthy's will go into Shadonden. Professor Quirrell, you may be the head of Shadonden. I guess Peeves will have to be the Shadonden ghost. Professor McGonagall, carry on with the sorting."

I took off the hat and walked back to Jamie, Cassidy and Laurie. Professor McGonagall nodded and called out the next name. 

"McCarthy, Laurie-wait, oops, forgot, all the McCarthy's, my bad. Jaime-wait, her too. Cass-oh, another one. Here! McAllen, Ian."

I winced at her grammar. First of all, we were supposedly in Britain, and I doubted many people her spoke like that. Second of all, we were in Harry Potter. _Nobody_ there spoke like that. What the hell was going on here?

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"No idea," replied Jamie.

Someone from behind cleared his or her throat. We turned around. Somehow Professor Quirrell had managed to sneak behind us.

"This way, girls." His stutter seemed to have disappeared.

"Huh?"

"Your house table has arrived."

I noticed that a fifth table had been added on the end next to the Griffindor table. 

"Oh." I started walking towards it.

"You too," he snapped at the other three.

"But we haven't been sorted yet."

"You heard what the Hat said. All McCarthy's in Shadonden."

"We're all 

Quirrell led us to it, as if we were likely to get lost crossing the great hall. I had a bad feeling that being the head of Shadonden was the last thing he wanted to be. He pointed to the bench.

"Sit."

As if we were supposed to do anything else to the bench. We sat. Then again, who knew? The Sorting Hat had given up poetry, Professor McGonagall was using American slang, and Quirrell was bossing students around. What next?


End file.
